


You are enough.

by Crimson (Shanelle)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanelle/pseuds/Crimson
Summary: You are more than enough. Even if you don’t think it yourself.





	You are enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt [here](http://dialouge-prompts.tumblr.com/post/172494730418/what-if-being-me-just-isnt-enough-what-do). First time writing Prompto. This didn’t really go the way I wanted it to but…I thought it was pretty cute myself and just..Prompto needs more love.

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the words your dear friend had mentioned. He was retailing a practice session he had with the crown prince and his other two friends-Ignis and Gladiolus. You often found yourself asking for stories of the four boys, and more often than not, Prompto would tell you a few things-at least, their adventures-or misadventures, much like this one.

❝Ahaha, you guys and your training sessions..❞ You smiled gently at the male, mirth dancing in your eyes. ❝But, it sounds like you’re doing a lot of work there Prompto. They really appreciate you, not only for what you can do, but just for who you are. For being  _you_.❞

At this, the blonde’s smile falters, but he nods anyway. His gaze eventually drops, and his lips move-voice just barely above a whisper, but you can hear him as plain as day:

❝What if being me, just isn’t enough?❞ 

You blinked softly, taken back by your blonde friend’s question. ❛ _Did he really just say that?!_ ❜

❝What do you mean?❞ You responded softly, leaning towards the male with worry written clearly in your voice.

Prompto, seeming to realize he had said that rather out  _loud_  than in his head, quickly looks away from you, eyes trained on the carpet flooring. ❝Nothing, forget I said anything.❞

You weren’t buying it, however. You crossed your arms and gazed at the male even more, a frown marring it’s way onto your features. ❝Prompto,❞ You whispered softly, before moving to sit closer to the blonde-a lone hand moving to his freckled cheek. ❝You are more than enough..being you is more than enough.❞

❝How can you be so sure? I’m nothing special…I’m not royalty, I’m not strong, and I’m not smart. I’m just-❞

❝–You’re Prompto.❞ You interrupt, moving your other hand to cup his other cheek, gently tugging him forward to face you. ❝You’re amazing as you are-you’re stronger than you think, just look at these guns!❞ At this, you lower your hands down to his biceps to give them a gentle squeeze, and you had to hold yourself back from purring in happiness at just how firm his muscles were.

This seems to make the blonde flush, the rose tint covering those adorable freckles across his cheeks. He lets out a small shy chuckle, though there was a hint of happiness in your words-if only a little. You smiled at this, crawling your way closer to him and dragging your hands across his chest, lingering them there just a second too long-before sliding them back upwards.

❝You’re smarter than you think, and dependable too. Prompto, you don’t need to be super intelligent,  extremely strong, or royal to be  _enough_. You already are enough-to Noctis, to Ignis, to Gladiolus…and to me. Don’t ever forget that.❞

He stuttered your name softly, sapphire orbs gazing into your own orbs, bottom lip trembling ever so slightly. He’s on  You can’t help but smile gently, dropping your hands from his flushed cheeks. 

❝You may not see it, but you are enough. More than enough, if you ask me. And whoever tells you otherwise will face me…!❞

At this, he can’t help but laugh-an honest, relieved laugh. ❝You really are something, Y/N…❞ He pauses for a moment, and you notice he’s staring at you-with an unreadable expression on his face. You tilt your head to one side, blinking curiously at the male.

❝Prompto…?❞ You queried softly, watching him for any hint as to what was on his mind. Eventually, he shakes his head and smiles at you, his usual bright smile that you love so much and wanted to see on the male more often.

❝Thank you….really, it..means a lot to me, hearing that from you.❞ He responds, and you wave your hand dismissively as your own smile widens.

❝Hey, isn’t that what friends are for? You’ve been there for me all this time…and I want to be there for you, Prompto. I want to make you laugh and smile…and just for you to be  _happy_. Because it’s what you deserve. You may think otherwise-but it’s true; you do deserve happiness…to be told you’re enough,  _more_  than enough.❞

You had to stop yourself from spilling out any more, afraid you’d say the wrong thing and spill out your long time crush on the male. You never tried to say anything, because you two were just friends. There was no way there would ever be anything more. 

While the blonde did not see it, you felt like he could have any girl  ** _(_**  or, guy, you weren’t entirely sure what he was interested in, it was never one of the things that was brought up between you two.   ** _)_**  he honestly wanted. You felt that anyone would be lucky to call their selves his-you included. Alas, after so many years of you hearing he has a crush on this girl or this guy, despite your own heartbreak you were always supportive of him.

His happiness is what mattered to you, and if that was with someone else, then you could be happy too. 

❝Come on, let’s order Pizza! I know you must be starved, and we can even watch your favorite movie!~❞ 

 


End file.
